Hello Justice
by merrybeary
Summary: What must Justice think of Hawke? And what about when she's more accepting of him than he thought she possibly could be? Maybe there is somthing going on with them that Isabella would be interested to know and then blow out of proportion after all.


It's late, and all respectable persons of high town are asleep. Hawke is no different this night. She rests peacefully, tucked up against Anders' side; her head pillowed on his shoulder with his arm wrapped loosely around her body.

The cool spring air wafting in through the open window keeps the room comfortable in the warmer climate of the Free Marches. The chirp of crickets provide soothing music to keep most nightmares at bay.

But night and day have little meaning to a spirit, and it's in these quiet hours that Justice the opportunity to come out without a fight. As he awakens the sleeping body of his host, his arm tightens around Hawke's still form. He still does not approve of how much time Anders spends with this woman. He does, however; approve of the woman herself now. She is noble and strong. She doesn't blindly side with any one group and instead views each situation individually.

Despite being a mage herself, she opposes those who threaten her way of life. She supports the role of the templars, but not all the individual templars or their private practices. From what he has learned of the Chantry, Marian Hawke the woman, would make an excellent and fair mother; or even a Grand Cleric. Her faith is unshakeable, but she's also incredibly practical.

So yes, Justice approves of the woman. And if Anders were to fall in love with anyone, Justice is grateful it is this woman.

He looks down to her peaceful face now and looks over her countenance. Her black hair is different from the last time he looked at her. Shorter, and with bangs that fall across her eyes. He reaches over and tucks the hair behind her left ear. The pale lavender of her facial tattoo is clear to Justices' eyes against her light skin.

She could be a spirit of hope or charity, but she fights with the strength and conviction of a spirit of valor. Perhaps if Justice ever returns to the fade and he finds one such spirit, he'll suggest the form to them.

He traces his fingers along her face before he realizes what he's doing. She frowns at himself and pulls his hand away from her. 'It would not be good for me to begin obsessing over her as well, lest justice will never be dealt.'

He can feel the change in her when her soul returns from the fade. Before he can decide what he should do, her eyes flutter open. She looks straight at him and surprise filters over her features before she gives him a sleepy smile. Now it's Justices' turn to be surprised.

"Hello Justice." She ways softly. She doesn't move from her place on him either. "Do you visit often at night like this?"

"You are not afraid?"

She shrugs lightly at his question. "I have no idea how long you've been awake, but I'm still alive and tucked against you. I'm obviously not in any danger."

He looks away from her to think on her words, a contemplative "Hummm." Her only answer.

She gives him a few moments before adding, "Besides, you and Anders are something of a package deal. How can I not accept you along with him?"

He looks at her again, surprise etched onto his face. "You are truly a singular example of humanity. Perhaps it runs in your family though. The Warden Commander in Ferelden is a relative of yours, is she not?"

Hawke nods. "A cousin of some sort I believe." She confirms.

Justices' thoughts return to his earlier musings. "Maybe Anders' quip about making deals with demons holds more credence than he realized. You are much like a Fade spirit."

The bright, almost internally lit, blue of her eyes express more to Justice than any part of her features. The confusion is there, but she also looks somewhat pleased. "Thank you?" She responds softly. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"It is indeed a compliment. You radiate goodness." He fingers find their way back to her face and caress her features gently. "I approve of you, Marian Hawke."

The smile that lights her face is like a beacon to him, and before he can talk himself out of it, e leans into her and captures her lips with his own. He feels her shoulders stiffen in surprise, but now that he feels for himself how she feels and not simply second hand through Anders' memories; he doesn't want to let her go. Thankfully, she relaxes a few moments later and kisses him back.

When her eyes close, Justice is filled with an emotion he doesn't quite understand. Warmth, and an odd sense of possessiveness fill him to the brim. His arm tightens around her, holding her closer while his other hand cups her cheek. Their lips move against each other in a slow, languid dance of low burning heat.

When Justice begins to move, intending to explore this new experience, Hawke pulls her lips from his and presses a hand against his chest; stilling him against the bed.

"Wait, wait…" She says softly. Her soft voice sounds breathless, a queue from Anders' memory attributes to arousal. "I cannot do this." She looks up at him and he sees the decision plainly on her face. "You might be a part of Anders, but you are not actually him. And it is _him_ that I promised myself to."

"Integrity it is then. Shining, strong, and true. I can think of no one, spirit or human, who is of more worth. Perhaps I was wrong, that it is Anders and myself who are in your way, and not the other way around." His fingers skim over her forehead, through her hair, along the sweep of her neck and shoulder, and along the length of her arm.

Hawke blushes prettily at his praise. "Nonsense." She chides softly. "We work together. Equals in purpose who help each other toward our goals."

Justice hums softly, sounding somewhat like he's keeping something from her. But before she can ask, he fills the silence. "I will leave Anders to you for now then. I can feel him coming back to claim his body. Be well Marian." The harsh blue glow of power that invades Anders' body when Justice takes over blinks out and Anders is back to sleeping peacefully in their bed.

Marian watches him, the rise and fall of his chest soothing her back into drowsiness. But she stays awake, knowing he'll be here soon. After a few minutes, Marian is rewarded with a deeper breath from her lover, signaling he's waking up.

Anders' arm tightens around Marian as he wakes up, blinking blearily at her for a few moments before he rubs his eyes and looks at her again. "Hey." He says softly, sleep slurring his speech lightly. "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" He rubs her arm a bit, reassuring her that he's here for her.

Marian shakes her head against his shoulder and smiles at him. "Nothing's wrong. Not really. Just visiting a little with Justice." She says lightly, keeping her voice low.

Anders' eyes pop wide open and he jerks a little. "Justice? You were speaking with him just now? For how long? Did he threaten you?" The worry in Anders' voice makes Marian smile brighter and she moves to lean on her arm and look down at him. Her hand coming up to cup his cheek. Her thumb plays a bit with the stubble on his jaw line.

"Yes, yes, just a few minutes, and no. In fact it was quite the opposite. He approves of me, he said. And then he kissed me." A faint blush tinges her cheeks, and she brushes some blonde hair away from Anders' face.

"He kissed you?" Anders asks incredulously. His skepticism is more than understandable. Most other times, reigning in the spirit Anders hosts is difficult and often has deaths attached to it. But thankfully, not this time.

"Yes. Though he was using your mouth, he's not as good a kisser as you are. Not that it was wholly unenjoyable. I quite like the feel of your lips on mine." Hawke begins to ramble a bit, going into detail everything that happened, and Anders just laughs.

"Well, no worries about your cheating on me behind my back then. You can't bare not to tell me everything can you? And with my own body no less." He pulls her down to kiss her, and Marian melts into the kiss, a soft moan escaping her.

When their lips part, she 'mmmm's' lightly and smiles down at him. "Now there's the kiss I've grown to love so much."

"There's more where that came from." Anders says with a return smile for her. He moves them so she's on her back and he's leaning over her. "Let me remind you and him who you chose."

Marian laughs softly before her night is swallowed up in the pleasure of her lovers' embrace.

* * *

**Just an idea that was floating around in my head about Justice and the things he might think about the goings on of the mortals he spends his life with. I don't think he's all anger all the time. No matter how much he has changed since entering Anders. There has to still be some part of the old him still in there.**


End file.
